


Traditional Alderaani Greeting

by Militia



Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bail is the most valid character of Star Wars, Desert Storm au, Traditional Alderaani Greeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Series: Art for Desert Storm series by Blue_Sunshine [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Traditional Alderaani Greeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/gifts).




End file.
